Munkustrap's Girl
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: These are Macavity's thoughts as he watches Munkustrap and Demeter. What's interesting is that Macavity is not evil. That's right, you read that correctly, Macavity is not evil, not one tiny bit. Could this be where it all gets started? Well, you figure it out, I only wrote this story, now you want the whole kit and caboodle? Nice try. What would be the fun in that?


_**Munkustrap's Girl**_

By jelliclesoul635

Summary: These are some of Macavity's thoughts as he watches Munkustrap and Demeter from a distance. What's interesting is that Macavity is not evil. That's right, you read that correctly, Macavity in this story is not evil, not one tiny bit. Could this be where it all gets started? Well, you figure it out, I only wrote this story, now you want the whole kit and caboodle? Nice try. Where would the fun in that be?

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

There she is, just twirling about in the meadow. She's so stunning. The sun brings out the golden coloring of her fur so gloriously; she's like a vivid dream, a perfect masterpiece. Yes, without a doubt, a _perfect_ masterpiece. Everything about her is perfect. Everlasting Cat… her curvy body, her contagious smile, that gleam in her green eyes, even the shape of her delicate paws, it's all so incredibly perfect.

She's everything a tom could want in a feline. She's sweet, funny, cutely shy, and the way she wrinkles her nose when it itches kills me every time. I could love her every minute of every day if she would allow me the honor. I could love her more strongly than anybody else ever could. I'd show her how it feels to be loved, how it feels to be special, how it feels to know that she is the reason why the moon rises high in the night sky, why the stars twinkle so merrily… she's everything.

I held her paw once, just once. Helping her down off the TSE1 trunk. I held out my paw for her to take and when she placed her paw in mine, bast… that image will forever be imprinted in my memory, of our paws touching, grasping each other's… the blend of red, gold, and ebony blurring together in such blissful harmony that the cats in Heaviside must have been singing. And when she let it go, when she was firmly on the ground again, she took that paw and disappeared into the distance, fleeting like a ghost. And I just stood there in complete awe and admiration, looking at my paw, the one where hers recently was, and stared as if it had been enchanted. Just that one touch…

I can't imagine what it must be like to hug her close to my entire body all at once. I'd be overwhelmed, maybe I'd even faint… if that ever even happened… which it won't…

She belongs to somebody else. She belongs to Munkustrap.

Munkustrap is the luckiest tom in all the world. He has no idea what kind of prize he has when he looks at her, he has no idea how much joy she brings, he doesn't know of her potential like I do, he doesn't know how precious she is like I do.

He doesn't deserve her.

But when she's with him, that's when she seems to be the most happy, and seeing Demeter happy is enough for me. I wonder if she knows my name. She used to when we were kittens; she's probably forgotten by now. Look at her, twirling and spinning about with such glee, now with Munkustrap beside her, picking her up by the waist... he doesn't even get it, doesn't even realize the magic of touching her fur…

I bet I could make her happy like that, I'd treat her like the Queen she truly is. I would shower her with gifts, all of her favorite things, and I would tell her over and over again how much I love her. Watching her be so joyful and listening to her playful laugh makes me laugh too, makes me happy. I can't imagine a world without her in it. But she chose him to be her mate, and there's nothing I can do but sit here and watch them, living vicariously through Munkustrap, imagining the kind of elated journey life would be if Demeter sat with me instead.

I wonder what it would be like, if instead of being Munkustrap's girl, she was to be Macavity's girl. Oh, what delight! Macavity's girl! The sound of it stops my heart.

Ah, it is but an unattainable wish, a fantasy at best. For she will never be mine, she will never be Macavity's girl. I'll cope somehow; I'll force myself to get over it. I can still have her in my dreams of course, I can still pretend. And perhaps someday, far in the future, when we're both beyond mature, I'll tell her about my feelings, tell her how I have loved her from the moment I saw her, tell her how much I dreamed about her at night, how much my heart ached to be with her, tell her how much I liked the sound of her being my girl, and maybe she'll run into my arms and tell me the same thing, and we can finally be together…

Or maybe I never will tell her, and I'll just continue to love her from a distance.

She's Munkustrap's girl, and she always will be…


End file.
